Sleepy Time For Cammy
by seaoftrouble
Summary: Oz decides that Cameron needs a nap. Cameron thinks otherwise. Contains spanking of an adult.


Soooo I was trying to work on some of my other fics that I have been totally neglecting, but the awesomeness of this show wouldn't let me.

**Story contains spanking of an adult. Consider yourself warned. Enjoy! **

Sleepy Time For Cammy

It had been a long few days at Contra and the whole team was worn out. Melanie and Cash seemed to be benefiting from the copious amounts of caffeine that there were nearly mainlining as they tried to figure out how to get to get past the physical security measures, but Cameron looked like he was about to pass out at his computer.

"Cameron! You get into the mainframe yet?" Cash asked from across the room.

"Not yet!" Cameron yelled back, clearly frustrated, and Oz took notice. He knew the hacker well enough to know that the young man could only go so long without sleep before he was rendered useless.

Oz left his office and made his way to Cameron's desk.

"Why don't you take a little cat nap, Cam? I don't want you passing out and drooling all over your keyboard. I don't think the ladies would find that too attractive" Oz offered.

"Oz, I'm fine. Maybe I could get some work done if everybody would stop pestering me" Cameron responded and Oz didn't miss the hints of frustration and exhaustion in his voice. The kid could be stubborn and Oz knew that it was very likely that his newest employee would pass out at his desk.

"You're exhausted. You need some sleepy time. Come on, you can crash in my office for a few hours" Oz said as he grabbed Cameron's upper arm, like he always did.

Usually Cameron let Oz guide him to wherever it was they were going and it didn't bother him at all, but the moment he felt Oz's hand on his arm, he flipped out.

"Stop! Just let me work!" Cameron yelled, and the whole office stopped what they were doing and stared. Oz shot them a look and waved his hand, clearly telling them to get back to work.

Oz grabbed the younger man's arm again. "Cameron, chill" Oz said in a more calming manner as he started to pull him towards his office. He could feel the hacker tensing up so he tightened his grip, determined to get him to the couch in his office.

"I'll 'chill' when everybody leaves me the hell alone!" Cameron yelled again. He tried to pull away from Oz but was unsuccessful. Everybody stared as Oz practically dragged the younger man into his office. They got back to work when Oz drew the blinds and activated his 'cone of silence'.

Inside Oz's office, Cameron stood belligerently staring down his boss with his arms crossed.

"You can't make me take a nap" Cameron all but whined.

"Actually, I've got the skills to make you do anything I want" Oz mused, but his usual halfhearted threats weren't having the desired affect on the younger man.

"Whatever, if you won't let me work here, I'll just work from home" Cameron said as he pulled on the door. It didn't open, of course. Typical Oz, the hacker thought angrily. He stomped his foot and growled in frustration as he kept pulling at the door. He was exhausted and now pretty pissed off thanks to his boss. He just wanted to get the job done already and prove to Oz that he didn't need a babysitter.

"Alright, Cam. Enough" Oz said as he pulled him away from the door. He had intended to guide Cameron to the couch, but the younger man wasn't exactly complaint as he tried to wriggle out of his boss' grasp.

Starting to feel a bit tired himself growing impatient with his subordinate, Oz decided to try another method. He pushed the younger man over his desk as he kept his grip on his arm. With his free hand, he landed a series of hard smack to Cameron's backside.

"You want to through a tantrum like a five year old, Cammy, I'm going to go ahead and treat you like one" Oz chided.

The initial shock of being bent over his boss' desk and spanked like a naughty child wore off quickly.

"Oz!" the younger man yelled incredulously as he tried to stand, "You can't!" Cameron whined, although he had known Oz long enough to realize that nothing the older man did should surprise him.

"Sure I can" Oz said evenly as he continued to swat the hacker. He wasn't smacking the young man hard enough to do any lasting damage, just enough to get his point across.

Cameron stopped struggling when he felt his eyes tear up. This sucked, he decided, and he was tired and Oz's hand hurt like a mother and that couch was starting to sound like a really good idea.

Oz paused when Cameron stopped struggling and let out a muffled groan. He pulled the younger man up and spun him around.

"Couch. Now" He stated, leaving no room for argument. Cameron wiped at his eyes quickly before launching himself onto the couch. He was facing away from his boss, but Oz could tell that he was still crying. The older man frowned slightly, but he knew that Cameron would be fine once he slept for a few hours. He pulled a throw off the back of the couch and laid it over the younger man before dimming the lights a taking a seat at his computer. He monitored the rest of his team from there as he kept one eye on the hacker's now sleeping form.

Cameron woke up two hours and eleven minutes later, feeling groggy and hoping that he had only dreamed that his boss had just spanked him. When he sat up, he winced. No such luck. Oz was watching him, and when Cameron finally made eye contact, the older man winked at him and got up from his desk. He smiled at the younger man as he pulled him off the couch.

"Rise and shine, Cammy. Time to get back to hacking" Oz said as he guided the young man to the door. He sent Cameron on his way with a light swat to his backside. Cameron frowned halfheartedly and wondered why he wasn't mad at his boss. Probably some sort of mind control, he decided.


End file.
